


one and only

by encoru



Series: the three Bs of advertising [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, FWB, M/M, i don't know what kind of trash i have birthed again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: Baekhyun adores Kyungsoo's fingers.





	one and only

**Author's Note:**

> sooo short backstory: my very [first fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7739569) turned one yesterday and i wanted to celebrate it by guess what, writing a sequel that totally doesn't make sense! so basically, this fic is connected to my first fic. you don't have to read the first per se to fully understand the one but i think it might help a little??
> 
> i've always wanted to write a fic that talks about ksoo's fingers so here we are. and a friend jokingly told me to write ksoo fucking bbh again hehehe

There is something remotely intricate, Baekhyun muses, in the way Kyungsoo holds his drink. He watches with unabashed interest as Kyungsoo's long fingers tap lightly against the soju bottle before it completely wraps around the neck, lifting it up as he brings it to his mouth and takes a swig. He lets out a satisfied _ahh_ and places the bottle back on the table, his hand resting beside it, fingers drumming on the wood. He's silent for a moment and then he goes back to nodding to whatever nonsense Chanyeol is talking about, eyes crinkling behind his thick-framed glasses every now and then.

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol don't have to sit so close, really. They already sit in close proximity everyday because they're from the same department, they even eat their lunch together, so Baekhyun doesn't see the point of this seating arrangement at all. Baekhyun likes Chanyeol's jokes too, sometimes (if he's being generous), but does Kyungsoo really have to laugh at every single one of them? Does Kyungsoo really have to look so cute and fond and happy while looking at Chanyeol's stupid face? Baekhyun doesn't understand.

He takes a gulp of his beer. The alcohol leaves a bitter taste on his tongue. He never really liked the taste.

"Is there anything wrong?" Yixing says beside him.

He shakes his head. 

Yixing nods, but he doesn't seem convinced. "You've been silent. It's strange."

Baekhyun gives him a small smile. "I'm just tired, is all."

"If you say so," Yixing smiles back, "You know you can always talk to me about anything, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun sighs. There goes Yixing again, his beloved boss who is too kind for his own good. He hasn't seen him in weeks because the guy has been busy with business trips as of late and he promised him earlier that they'd catch up tonight, but what is he doing? Wasting all of his attention and energy on a man named Do Kyungsoo who won't even spare him a glance. He feels terrible.

He takes another sip from his beer and rests his head against Yixing's shoulder. Suddenly, the day's exhaustion seeps through his bones.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yixing asks.

"I don't think I can finish my food."

Yixing chuckles above his head. "Why? You never say no to meat."

"That's true. But not tonight."

Baekhyun sits up. His plate of cooked samgyupsal lie sad and neglected in front of him. On a normal day, he could finish them in a few minutes but he's not feeling himself this evening.

"You know what, hyung? I'm giving them all to you. I can't eat anymore."

Yixing gives him a strange look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He takes one piece of the barbecued meat, dips it in sauce, and places it on a bed of lettuce leaf. He folds the lettuce and places the wrap in Yixing's mouth. The lettuce doesn't go all the way in, so he pushes it inside a little more with his bare fingers. Yixing mumbles a garbled _thank you_  as he chews on the wrap.

"Good?"

Yixing flashes him a thumbs up.

For the first time that night, Baekhyun lets out a smile. Yixing helps himself with a few more of Baekhyun's samgyupsal, while Baekhyun wipes some of the gochujang that got caught on the side of Yixing's mouth with his thumb.

Baekhyun turns around. When he looks up, he discovers Kyungsoo is now staring at him, eyes boring holes into his being.

Baekhyun finishes the rest of his beer.

 

 

-

There is something excruciatingly arousing, Baekhyun thinks, with the way Kyungsoo pushes his two fingers into his mouth, letting them rest against the warmth of his tongue. Baekhyun begins to suck on them, not because Kyungsoo asked him to, but because Kyungsoo is looking at him like he _wants_ him to. And to be fairly honest, in times like this, it doesn't take a genius in him to tell exactly what Kyungsoo wants.

When Kyungsoo retrieves his fingers from Baekhyun's mouth, there's a thick layer of saliva coating them. Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo dip the same fingers into the bottle of lube he has opened earlier, eyes never leaving his body while doing so. Baekhyun's breath hitches in anticipation.

Kyungsoo taps his thighs. Baekhyun opens them up, baring all there is to him, baring all Kyungsoo ever _needs_ to see.

Baekhyun immediately shuts his eyes when he feels cold, lubed fingers enter him. 

Kyungsoo remains motionless for a second, and then he's working his fingers inside Baekhyun, stretching his walls. Baekhyun's thighs are trembling too hard from the electricity buzzing inside his veins but he can't let go now, not when Kyungsoo is opening him up so carefully. He bites back a moan when Kyungsoo crooks his finger at a certain angle, hitting him on that sensitive spot.

His eyes remain shut, but he feels Kyungsoo crawl up to him, his warmth looming over his body. A hand gently tilts his chin. 

"Look at me, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun opens his eyes. Kyungsoo is still staring at him _that_ way. He would have loved to slither away just to escape that gaze if only he isn't too heady right now from his arousal and he doesn't have two of Kyungsoo's fingers moving inside him.

Kyungsoo wraps his other hand around his cock, his long and slender fingers circled around the base, and Baekhyun lets out a real cry this time. Kyungsoo begins to pump his length in time with the movement of his hands inside Baekhyun's walls. It takes all of Baekhyun's strength to not thrash on the bed and scream from the intense sensation flooding his veins.

"Just so we make ourselves clear," Kyungsoo says, "You know that when you need to be _fucked_ , you can always just come to me, right?"

Baekhyun nods, unable to say anything else as Kyungsoo swipes a thumb over the head of his cock.

"You also know that I'd always oblige, right? Because it's you. And I can't imagine myself not doing this with you," Baekhyun nods again, chest rising when Kyungsoo's breath ghosts over his skin, "So please, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo whispers on the skin of his neck, "Don't look at other guys like that anymore."

Baekhyun stills. Kyungsoo follows shortly after, and Baekhyun takes this moment to cup Kyungsoo's face with his hands. "What do you mean?"

"I said," Kyungsoo repeats, voice gone lower, "Don't look at other guys like that anymore. Only look at me. Only show _this_ to me."

Baekhyun doesn't answer. Instead, he responds by pulling Kyungsoo closer to him until their lips crash against each other. Baekhyun basks in the familiar mold of Kyungsoo's mouth; he lets himself nibble on the softness of Kyungsoo's plush lips, lets his tongue wander far enough to have a taste. In his opinion, they don't do this nearly often — kissing with the kind of passion that only real lovers do. Most of the time, they settle for sloppy, teeth-knocking kisses tucked away in the darkness of the bathroom or the silence of Kyungsoo's office, because they can only do so much with what little of window of time they can get away with.

Baekhyun knows that _this_ demands a proper conversation. They're not children anymore to pretend they don't know what they are now and where their relationship is heading next. They need to come into a conclusion onto where to draw the line. Exclusivity in this relationship that they have is a dangerous territory they're already treading, especially when feelings are involved. They need to talk yet somehow, he feels like he's not yet ready to completely tackle the matter, and he feels the same way from Kyungsoo. So instead, he kisses Kyungsoo with all his might, hoping that he gets his message across, to give Kyungsoo the assurance he deserves. Hoping that Kyungsoo responds the same way too.

Kyungsoo takes out his fingers from Baekhyun's hole. Baekhyun watches him wrap his fingers, still heavily coated with lube and saliva, on his own cock, pumping it to erection. Baekhyun whimpers.

He thinks about the times where all he could ever think of was having Kyungsoo like this — covered in a sheen of sweat, panting heavily, stroking himself while he looks at _him_. He thinks about all the times he pushed Kyungsoo _enough_  until Kyungsoo had no choice left but to fuck him senseless until he's crying from the pleasure, tears rolling down his face at the same time he spurts out cum. But also, he thinks about all the times he woke up next to Kyungsoo after a long night and seeing his face first thing in the morning. He thinks about all the times Kyungsoo brought him food when he was too exhausted from work. He thinks about all the times that he felt his heartbeat skip a bit by the mere sight of Kyungsoo's smile and realizing that hey, he wants all of those too. He wants all of Kyungsoo for nothing but himself.

"I only have one request," Baekhyun whispers.

Kyungsoo lifts both of Baekhyun's thighs, then hooks them behind his shoulders. 

Baekhyun gulps when Kyungsoo aligns himself next to him. He feels too close, too warm.

"What is it?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Love no one but _me_."

Baekhyun almost cries when Kyungsoo finally, _finally_ enters him. He takes a moment to let Baekhyun adjust to his girth and then he's moving, thrusting to the hilt. Baekhyun's toes curl at the overwhelming sensation; his veins feel like electricity, his whole body feels like fire. His legs tremble at each deep thrust, at each time the head of Kyungsoo's cock brush against his prostate. His legs continue to tremble uncontrollably but then Kyungsoo's warm hands come back to holding his thighs, his firm grip as he holds him in place.

Baekhyun lets go and moans and moans, while Kyungsoo continues to thrust, and thrust, thrust. His vision is starting to cloud as the feeling in his gut continues to build but what really gets Baekhyun is the way Kyungsoo _looks_ him in the eye, keeping his gaze as if he's afraid Baekhyun would break if he dares look away even for a second. 

Kyungsoo looks at him like he's all he's ever wanted and to be perfectly honest, it's all too much, even for him.

Kyungsoo's thrusts start to become messy. Baekhyun watches him knit his brows in concentration as he thrusts forward, his thick cock filling Baekhyun's walls again and again. His mouth hangs open as he lets out a silent moan, beads of sweat trickling down his face. Even in the dim light of the night, Kyungsoo looks perfectly handsome and Baekhyun thinks of all of the reasons why he's so lucky to have him this way, no matter how complicated their relationship maybe.

Kyungsoo looks close to his orgasm so Baekhyun tugs him closer by the neck and starts kissing him like that's all he's ever meant to do. Kyungsoo kisses him back with the same fervor, sucking on his tongue every now and then to drink in the sounds that come out of his throat.

When Kyungsoo finally comes, he doesn't tell Baekhyun to go fuck himself nor bite his shoulder like he usually does. Instead, he buries his face in the crook of Baekhyun's neck and groans a garbled mess of what sounds like _I love you_  until he comes down from his high. Something about it makes Baekhyun's chest momentarily _ache_ until his own orgasm hits him _._

_-_

There is something incredibly comforting, Baekhyun thinks, in the way Kyungsoo's long fingers thread through his locks, massaging his scalp while he washes his hair. His whole body feels too pliant from being thoroughly fucked and he didn't want to do anything else after sex aside from cuddling to sleep, but Kyungsoo insisted that they take a shower first.

"Your hair is already too long," says Kyungsoo from behind.

"Yours, too," he retorts.

"I'm going to cut it soon."

Baekhyun opens his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's easier to manage."

"Good. You look better with short hair."

Baekhyun rinses the remaining shampoo from his hair and turns around. Kyungsoo's hair is currently matted down, the complete opposite of the sleek, pushed back hairstyle that he always wears in the office, but he looks handsome nonetheless. Baekhyun has long accepted the fact that Kyungsoo will always be good-looking no matter which state he's in, but it still surprises him sometimes.

"I have one question. But don't get mad at me," says Baekhyun, a playful smile on his lips.

Kyungsoo's face remains unreadable. "Depends. But shoot."

"Why do you never fuck me from the back anymore?"

Kyungsoo smacks him hard on the head. "Ow! You said you wouldn't get mad!"

"I never promised anything," Kyungsoo answers, incredulous. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Answer my question first."

"Because," Kyungsoo sighs deeply and knits his brows, looking like what's going to say next is physically painful for him to articulate, "Because..I like seeing your face."

Baekhyun lets the words sink in for a second and then he's breaking out into a laugh. Kyungsoo smacks him again. 

"If you like my face so much, should you make my picture as your lockscreen wallpaper?"

"Forget that I even said anything. I hate you."

"Aww," Baekhyun fake coos. He steps in closer until he's barely an inch away from Kyungsoo, fully invading his space. He strokes the dip of Kyungsoo's chest with his finger, down to his torso, and then all the way down until he reaches his cock. Baekhyun's fingers slowly wrap around the head, caressing the slit, until he feels it slowly get erect under his grip.

"Date me," he says, voice a whisper.

Kyungsoo stares at his eyes, then at his lips. "I can't give you an objective response if you have a hand wrapped around my dick."

Kyungsoo's pulls him closer by the neck and reclaims his lips for probably the hundredth time tonight. The phrase will continue to hover above them from now on, looming in on uncharted territories in their relationship but somehow, he feels okay. For now, he just feels content on finally claiming what he's always wanted to be his.

**Author's Note:**

> this whole au actually has a prequel sighs


End file.
